


Jealousy

by GeoMato



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, i'm so bad at tagging please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoMato/pseuds/GeoMato
Summary: “If you were horny why didn't you call me?” Sanghyuk said against the other's lips.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this fanart](https://twitter.com/KimRaito/status/1084919840199098368) of Raito.  
> But I obviously had to make it chasang because I'm me.

“Woah Hyuk! You scared me! What are you doing here?” Hongbin yelled when he opened the door of his room to face Sanghyuk, who was watching him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

 

“You were moaning” Sanghyuk said with his eyes half closed.

 

“Wha..?! No! I was talking!” Hongbin's face went red in a second, he has been caught.

 

“Who with?” Sanghyuk asked with the same impassive tone he used before.

 

“H-Hakyeon hyung...”

 

And as soon as Sanghyuk heard what he wanted to know, he disappeared from Hongbin's view.

 

 

*******************************************************

 

 

“If you were horny why didn't you call me?” Sanghyuk said against the other's lips.

 

“Hyuk! I wasn't horny!” Hakyeon slapped Sanghyuk's head lightly, his face flushing a bit. “Also, you never answer my calls.”

 

“Hongbin doesn't either!” Sanghyuk raised his eyebrows with disbelief; his hands not leaving the hips of the man who was on his lap.

 

“Well, he did this time” Hakyeon shrugs. “Wait... Are you jealous?” A devilish smile was drawn now on the older's face.

 

“Shut up” Sanghyuk grunted and took the other's lips roughly.

 

"Oh my God, you are jealous!" Hakyeon couldn't hold his laugh -not like he wanted to, anyway-

 

"I said shut up!" Sanghyuk's hand tightened around Hakyeon's body, pressing him closer, and then he tried to take his lips again. He tried.

 

"Don't worry, baby. Hyung will take care of you too" Hakyeon raised his hands and held the other man's face, making him look at him in the eyes while he caressed the cheeks under his fingers with his thumbs.

 

"No, you're not. Go and take care of Hongbin if you love him that much" Sanghyuk moved to free his face.  "But first I'll take what I want from you" He whispered standing up, holding Hakyeon.

 

When the older tried to grab his shoulders for balance Sanghyuk held both of his wrists.

 

"Do I have to tie you?" He threatened while he put Hakyeon in the couch, in the place he was sitting before.

 

Hakyeon shook his head, biting his lower lip. He watched as Sanghyuk left for a moment, just to return a minute after with the half empty bottle of lubricant in his hand.

 

"I think the only good thing about this" He gestured to Hakyeon's apartament in general. "Is that we don't need to worry because someone could come in while we're fucking"

 

Before Hakyeon could say anything, Sanghyuk was on his knees between his legs. Sanghyuk traced the shape of Hakyeon's visible dick through his sweatpants, making Hakyeon swallow audibly. Sanghyuk leaned closer to Hakyeon's body, his fingers replaced by his mouth now. He couldn't hide how bad he needed that. Hakyeon could feel the hot breath of the other against his hardening dick, making him squirm in his place.

 

“Don’t move” Sanghyuk warned while lowering the band of the pants slowly. “Didn’t you have time to put your underwear?” He said when he discovered Hakyeon was only wearing the sweatpants.

 

“I didn’t want to make you wait” Hakyeon whispered, his eyes glued to Sanghyuk’s hand and the small visibly part of his dick.

 

“You didn’t know I was coming” Sanghyuk replied.

 

“You underestimate me”

 

A small noise escaped through Sanghyuk’s noise and the corner of his mouth rose a bit. Finally, Sanghyuk freed Hakyeon’s dick completely and took it in his hand, making Hakyeon bite his lower lip.

 

Without warning Sanghyuk approached and wrapped Hakyeon’s dick in his mouth, licking the tip hungrily and caressing his balls with his fingers. Hakyeon threw his head back immediately, the warmth of Sanghyuk's mouth making him tighten his abdomen and grab the edge of the couch he was sitting on; he also raised his hips a bit to force the other to take a bit more of him in his mouth.

 

But Sanghyuk moved away.

 

“Don’t you dare to move again. Not unless I ask for”

 

Sanghyuk then stood up with Hakyeon's gaze on him. He grabbed the hem of his sweater and started lifting it slowly, watching the way Hakyeon almost drooled when he saw every inch of his skin exposed, as if it were the first time; when the sweater covered his face he smiled to himself for a second before throwing it.

 

Half naked now, he lowered his hands to open his pants, then he released his dick of his underwear, keeping the garment in place. And then he knelt again between Hakyeon's legs.

 

“No moving this time” Sanghyuk warned to wich Hakyeon nodded. “Good boy”

 

Sanghyuk approached one of his thighs, his lips barely touching the exposed skin before them, and once he reached his groin Sanghyuk could already feel the accelerated breathing of the other in anticipation. It was only then that his lips shortened the small distance to leave brief kisses on the soft skin of the inside of his thigh.

 

Hakyeon grunted because of the way he was being teased, he’ll definitely was going to make Sanghyuk pay for that, just not right now. But when the younger finally let his tongue trace Hakyeon's dick from the base to the tip, and then he pressed it, all the thoughts in Hakyeon's mind vanished and he only managed to focus his eyes on the man between his legs.

 

But Sanghyuk wasn’t going to please Hakyeon, he had gone to satisfy himself by using the other. The maknae moved away from his needy cock quickly, making Hakyeon moan with need.

 

“Shh” He whispered while reaching for the lube bottle on his side. He uncapped it with one hand while put one of Hakyeon’s legs over his shoulder with the other.

 

“Hyuk, what are you-“ He was cut by Sanghyuk glare and the way he raised his eyebrow. “S-Sorry…” The younger smiled to him and kissed his inner thigh in approval.

 

Sanghyuk took some lubricant with his finger and then slid them easily inside Hakyeon.

 

“Fuck hyung, you’re so tight… Your ass is twitching even if I only have one finger in” He whispered against Hakyeon’s thigh, his words making the other moan for both, what they meant and how hot his breath felt against his skin.

 

“Hyuk, please…” He begged. Unable to move for Sanghyuk's order, all he could do now was wait.

 

Sanghyuk withdrew his finger, but not before making sure to press on that point that made Hakyeon writhe with pleasure, and so be delighted to see how the older –uselessly- tried to repress his own movements.

 

“I said no moving, hyung. You disobeyed, you deserve a punishment, don’t you?” He said once he was standing, getting rid of his pants finally.

 

“I’m sorry, Hyuk, I couldn’t control it…” He tried to explain but Sanghyuk stripping in front of him made him forget what he was going to say.

 

With a wicked smile on his face, Sanghyuk straddle Hakyeon's spreaded legs; when his dick brushed -not fully intentioned- against Hakyeon's they both gasped at the contact, but then the maknae moved away a little. Sanghyuk placed one of his hands on Hakyeon's chest and approached to take his lips. The other gladly responded to the kiss in the same hungry and possessive way, but Sanghyuk's bite on his lip was enough to remember him who was in charge today.

 

As Sanghyuk's tongue made its way into the other's mouth, he took Hakyeon's hand from his neck and made it descend; first through his torso, where the older trapped one of his nipples for a moment, then continued to lower it down his abdomen, letting him feel the way his muscles tensed occasionally, and finally forced him to put it on his ass. Sanghyuk could feel the confusion of the other when the rhythm of their kisses lowered for a moment, but another bite of Sanghyuk was enough, and then Sanghyuk forced that hand to grab his check properly, so that Hakyeon's fingers reached his asshole, or they would, if the object there wouldn’t stop him. And when Hakyeon finally understood that Sanghyuk was wearing a plug he could not but growl against his mouth and thrust upwards with his fingers stuck in Sanghyuk's flesh.

 

“You really want that punishment, right?” Sanghyuk said against his mouth, his eyes on Hakyeon’s.

 

Moving away from his face, Sanghyuk straightened up. Gently tapping Hakyeon's hand so that he pulled it away and reached the base of the plug to pull it out, he tried in vain to not moan, he didn’t want to make a show for Hakyeon.

 

“Spread your legs, hyung.” Sanghyuk said with a low tone, and when Hakyeon obeyed quickly, he looked back and slipped the plug inside Hakyeon’s hole, listening to the moan that escaped from his lips.

 

“Hyuk, baby…” Sanghyuk looked to Hakyeon again, but he didn’t let him speak.

 

As he took again the leader’s mouth, Sanghyuk straddle properly Hakyeon, his knees on the couch and their bodies rubbing together, his own dick trapped between their bodies and Hakyeon's between his cheeks.

 

With his hand he placed Hakyeon's dick and lower his body on it suddenly; his toes curled and his back arched, a hiss escaping from between his teeth in pain, but it was camouflaged by Hakyeon's moan.

 

“Hmm, as big as always…” Sanghyuk commented when he was able to talk. He knew Hakyeon liked when they told him how big he was.

 

“Baby, are you okay…? You did it so fast” Hakyeon’s eyes were half closed, his hands moved to reach Sanghyuk’s cheek to caress them.

 

Sanghyuk took his wrists as soon as he felt the caresses and held them over Hakyeon's head, against the wall. Looking at the man beneath him as he ran his tongue over his own lips, Sanghyuk started to lift himself. Even though he was ready for it from the night before, he couldn’t suppress a moan when he felt Hakyeon's dick sliding out of him, and the way his own rubbed against Hakyeon's torso didn’t help.

 

When he only had the tip inside him, Sanghyuk lower himself agains just as roughly as he did it the first time, and again his ears were filled with the sweet moans of his hyung.

 

Hakyeon’s body tensed with each movement of Sanghyuk, his insides twitching and making the plug press him in the right spot so that his body was being stimulated by both sides, Hakyeon couldn’t choose between thrust up into the warm inside of Sanghyuk or mimic the movements he was doing on him trying to make the plug fill him more. Luckily, Sanghyuk leaned on his knees and immediately he remembered that he was forbidden any movement.

 

“Touch me” Sanghyuk asked, while he was moving with a quick pace.

 

Hakyeon's hands, free now, moved quickly to obey; one closed in a fist around Sanghyuk's dick while the other ran through his chest, trapping one of his nipples between his fingers. Sanghyuk's nipples were one of his most sensitive areas.

 

Sanghyuk bit his lip to silence the sharp moan that formed when Hakyeon pinched his nipple. A minute later, he watched as Hakyeon's other hand didn’t move, and the only attention his dick get was the way it slipped in Hakyeon’s fist when he moved up and down on his dick. He opened his mouth to complain, but when his eyes met Hakyeon's he understood what he was trying to do.

 

Sanghyuk stopped the movement of his hips and threw his head back, letting out a small laugh of disbelief, and with a _"Fine"_ he positioned himself again. His fingers tangled in Hakyeon's hair, and looking into his eyes he began to move roughly, his hips thrusting up to fuck Hakyeon's fist, and fucking himself on his dick when he lower his body.

 

His gaze was on Hakyeon's eyes, he could feel his own face burn, even his ears, but he prayed internally that the elder wouldn’t mention it later.

 

“Baby, I’m not going to last long…” Hakyeon whispered, his jaw tensing and his fingers squeezing that nipple harder.

 

“Come, hyung, fill me” Sanghyuk said with a needy voice, unable to hide it any longer. He was as desperate for his release as Hakyeon.

 

Sanghyuk leaned closer to trap Hakyeon’s lips, shutting a big part of his moans. It didn’t work that well for the leader.

 

Hakyeon came first, the hand on his nipple left to grab Sanghyuk’s body, holding him close while he came inside him, he was frowning. He moaned loudly against the other’s mouth. As soon as Sanghyuk felt Hakyeon’s hot cum inside, he couldn’t contain it any longer and he came while thrusting up in his fist, still closed around his hard cock. Just a couple of whines were heard of him.

 

Their foreheads were pressed while they panted, getting his breathing back to normal. It only took a couple of minutes for Sanghyuk, and once he did, he moved to lay on the couch, his legs still spread, one atop Hakyeon’s ones and the other against his side; so when Hakyeon looked at him he could see his own cum dripping from his pink asshole.

 

“You should go and clean yourself…” Hakyeon murmured, but he kept to himself that he would have to fuck him again if he has to keep watching that.

 

“You said you’ll take care of me, you should clean me. With your tongue, if I can choose” Sanghyuk proposed when he saw the way Hakyeon was looking between his legs.

 

Hakyeon didn’t say a word, he only moved to place himself in a comfortable position, the way the plug rubbed inside him made him whine and Sanghyuk licked his own lips when he heard it.

 

“C’mon hyung, you better hurry or your new couch will get all dirty” Sanghyuk hurried.

 

“Fuck you” Hakyeon said lovingly while he held Sanghyuk’s cheeks wide apart.

 

“I just did that”  


End file.
